hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Supremes
|firstmet=September 1991 |intimacylevel=Good Friends Housemates Group Sexual Protective Teammates |datinghistory= |shipname=McDunson The Supremes |children }} The relationship between Brody, Scott and Patrick, commonly known as The Supremes or McDunSon, is the trio friendship between Hufflepuffs Brody Hudson, Scott McCall and Patrick Dunbar. The group ceased to exist after the death of Scott McCall in the Battle of Hogwarts. History The three met each other on September 1, 1991, when they were waiting in front of the Great Hall before the Sorting Ceremony took place in which everyone of them was sorted into Hufflepuff House. They shared a dorm together with Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey. Brody, Scott and Patrick have spent a lot of amazing and fun nights inside their dorm with Stiles and Isaac, but at the beginning of their fourth year, a change occured in their relationship and the three started to spend a lot of time together as a trio. When Professor Posthuma announced in 1994 that auditions for the Music Club would be held soon after the Start-of-Term Feast and that one could not only audition individually but also in a group, Brody, Scott and Patrick decided that they would form a group and audition for the Music Club together. The following weeks, the three friends spent all of their free time inside the privacy of their own dorm in which they chose which song they would perform and, then, they started practising their dance routine. It took a lot of time to get everything synchronized but they didn't mind to put in a little bit of effort – that's what Hufflepuffs are best known for: hard work. When it was time for their audition, Brody, Scott and Patrick walked onto the stage in the Auditorium (which was filled with Hogwarts students curious to see whether there was musical talent among them). They announced themselves as a group called the Supremes before performing the song "I Say a Little Prayer". Their audition and dance routine went flawlessly and Professor Posthuma, the director of the New Directions, allowed the three of them to become part of the Music Club. Reputation The Supremes enjoy a good reputation within the school. Before Brody, Scott and Patrick formed the group, the three of them all individually were highly respected among the Professors and students because they're so kind and friendly to everyone and always willing to help someone in need, no matter which House they're from. Professor Sprout keeps referring to the trio as "the perfect Hufflepuffs" because they embody everything Helga Hufflepuff and her House stood for and Sprout knows she can trust them, because in 1993 she allowed Brody, Patrick and Brittany to host a weekly Karaoke Night inside the Hufflepuff Basement and there has been no incidents at all so far. The Supremes have performed in front of many students multiple times and have shown to everyone how talented the three of them are and how amazing their voices blend in together, not to mention their dance routines are well-thought out and are always in perfect synchronization. Brody, Scott and Patrick even managed to gain fans and it's known that students, both from higher and lower years, have set up a fanclub in which they will discuss their performances, dance routines, and above all, their relationships and personal lives. The Supremes have acknowledged their fanclub and, on occassion, even go to their club hangout to give a private performance just for its members. During their time at Hogwarts, the Supremes weren't the only group of students that enjoyed a great deal of reputation and fans: Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, also known as the Unholy Trinity and members of the New Directions as well, were considered their rivals by fans, even though the members itself didn't see it like that. The Supremes and the Unholy Trinity could get along extremely well. The Supremes were all Hufflepuffs while the Unholy Trinity had a Ravenclaw (Quinn), Slytherin (Santana) and Hufflepuff (Brittany), the latter two of which are partners. For some performances the two groups even joined together and created one huge performance in which everyone got a chance to shine. During an important performance in the Auditorium in which the New Directions battled against Music Clubs from the other magical schools in the region, the Supremes were allowed to perform a song together alongside the song they were performing with the New Directions. Unbeknownst to them, during their performance a reporter from the Daily Prophet was part of the audience and recorded the entire performance, about which he wrote and published an article of on the front page of the newspaper the next morning. This sudden and unexpected outing to the public made them not only famous inside Hogwarts itself but the entire Wizarding World, and this was before Brody and Patrick found out that they were both Elementals, which increased their fame even more. Gallery Mcdunson34.jpg Theunholytrinity.jpg Mcdunson2.jpg Mcdunson.jpg Quidditchmeal.jpg Songs 1994= ;Trios Theunholytrinity.jpg|I Say a Little Prayer (1994)|link=I Say a Little Prayer ;Danced Together *''On Our Way'' by ''The Royal Concept '' (1994) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia * Brody, Scott and Patrick (also known as The Surpremes) are a famous Hogwarts group like the Unholy Trinity. * Unlike the Unholy Trinity, which features members from three different houses, The Surpremes are Hufflepuffs. * Due to their dancing and singing skills as well as New Directions membership, the three gained fans among the population of the school. A fanclub was set up which kept track of the activities of the three individuals. * They ocassionally perform at the Hufflepuff Karaoke Party, their performances being the highlights of the night. * Brody, Scott and Patrick don't care what others might think of them, proven by the fact that they sometimes sing and dance while wearing wigs and dresses made by August, a move not sometimes understood by everyone. * All three are part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team: Patrick as Chaser and Scott as Beater (both since 1993) and Brody as a former Keeper (1996-1997) and then Seeker (1997-1998), replacing his older brother Finn. * The sexual activities the trio performed in Like A Virgin caused them to lose 4,800 points from Hufflepuff, which damaged their reputation for that year because it dropped Hufflepuff from first to last place. It was the biggest deduction of points for Hufflepuff in history and the House was put into negative numbers which they weren't able to get out of before the end of the year. The Surpremes were banned to perform at the Karaoke Party that year and Finn made them do chores all around the castle. * The Surpremes often go to Hogsmeade together, it not being uncommon for the residents to see them sing and dance on the streets, whether they're practising or just having fun for the sake of it. Their performances were witnessed by multiple witches and wizards and even the Daily Prophet published articles about it, causing their fanbase to grow outside the Hogwarts population. * Scott was murdered during the Battle of Hogwarts, his death causing The Surpremes to disband. It made Brody his depression even worse because he was best friends with Scott and was closer to him than Patrick, who was more closer to Isaac Lahey. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Trio friendships Category:Brody's relationships Category:Patrick's relationships Category:Scott's relationships Category:Groups